Too Slow
by Envious Sloth
Summary: After finding out that Francis and Alice are getting married, Alfred goes into depression. On the day of the wedding, he has regretful thoughts. Next to him sits a concerned Japanese. What will Kiku do for Alfred to get him back on his feet?


_"Will you marry me, Alice?"_

Those words echoed in Alfred's mind. He couldn't think about anything else other than what had happened a month ago. He was speechless about what he had saw on that day, the day of August 23rd. Alfred hated that day so much that he wished it would not have come. He will never forget the day when his heart was ripped out of his body and was broken into little shards of broken glass.

The day was September 19th, a big day for two people and possibly the worst for another. There was a wedding happening on that day. The church was decorated in white; white ribbons were tied to each of the pews and there were also white curtains that hang low in the back of the church near the aisle. The only things that were not covered in white were the men in tuxedos, the soft, red roses, and the old, brown piano. Many people were coming into the church and finding a place to sit, all except a few who had to help the groom and bride. Even with these little amounts of people missing to help, there was one person who did not help or sit in the seats.

Alfred stood quietly in the back. Even though Alfred was invited by his best friend to celebrate come to support his best friend, Alice Kirkland, even if it pained him to see her face. He was wearing a tuxedo, a black suit and tie with a white dress shirt that day. While everyone was merry and cheery, Alfred was depressed and feeling low. He wanted to stand in the back to hide his face and also because he felt as if he won't be able to stand back up if he sat.

A jet-blacked haired Japanese entered the decorated church with little interest. He noticed his American friend not being his usual obnoxious self in the back. Kiku made his friend to his friend in curiosity about the strange mood. Walking silently in the loud church, Kiku thought about the reason why his friend was depressed. With his frail hands, he tapped Alfred's broad shoulder. When he turned around, Alfred had a gloomy and heartbroken look on his face, but when he saw Kiku, he faked a phony smile for his friend.

"'Sup Kiku! You made it! You wanna go look for some seats?" Alfred smiled genuinely. Kiku looked at Alfred with his emotionless face and nodded quietly. _'Perhaps I'll ask him later.' _Kiku followed behind Alfred as they took a seat in the fartheset left corner. Kiku thought to himself about the reasons Alfred is depressed. After all, he should be jubilant for his best friends.

Alfred looked down to his knees and slouched over, waiting for the pain-staking event to start soon and end as quick as possible.

"I'll be back. Save my seat?" Alfred stood up making his way out of the pew to walk down to the church entrance as Kiku watched turning his head slowly without excusing Alfred. Alfred walked to the back with his hands stuffed in his pockets in his smooth black pants. There was a lot of chatter and talk going on in the back. To Alfred, it seemed louder in the back than in the church overall. He walked around in the back for a bit but stopped when he saw the bride.

Her blonde hair flowed down her back dressed in white. Her face showed great happiness. Her beautiful, forest green eyes shone brightly. Her smile pained Alfred as he watched from the door. Her pristine, white dress flowed around her as she turned to Alfred. Alfred was going to leave quickly but the soon-to-be-married woman caught him.

"Alfred!"

"Alice! Hey I was looking for you!" Alfred laughed. "You look nice..!"

"I-I don't look _that _nice," Alice blushed fidgeting with the ruffles in her dress. "I'm glad you made it." She smiled, psychologically shooting Alfred's heart. He continued to smile pushing all his feelings and thoughts that he had to the back of his mind.

"Why wouldn't I? You ARE my friend. What kind of person would I be to not even go to my friend's own wedding? After all, that's just one of the hero's jobs!" Alfred laughed obnoxiously, patting Alice's bare back, causing Alice to blush madly.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Alice rolled her eyes and shyly smiled while Alfred continued to laugh. She looked over at the clock to check the time. "Oh my goodness! You need to leave! It's going to start soon!"

"Alright," Alfred huffed, walking out the door the way he walked in.

" There's something different about Alfred..." Alice muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Alfred appeared at the door again, hearing his name being spoken by Alice.

"Oh it's nothing... Now get the bloody hell out of here!" She pushed him out of the room.

"Alright! Alright! Yeesh!" Alfred chuckled as he walked out of the room to his seat next to Kiku. As he walked to his wooden seat, he noticed the groom standing in front of the altar with the priest. His bright blonde and wavy hair resembled his brother's hair. How it glows when light reflects and shines upon it. His ocean blue eyes shine, just like his hair. Looking at him made him feel empty again. Francis Bonnefoy stood smiling at the altar, waiting for his beloved bride to walk down the aisle. It's not that Francis overall makes him empty but to think he had lost to him is what made him feel so depressed.

The organ began to play as Francis turned around to see Alice walking down the aisle of red with her brother, Alan. Her transparent veil flowed right behind her. Her beautiful, pure white dress dragged along the way. A hue of red could be spotted on the Brit's face as she made her way closer to her dearly beloved. She cautiously stepped on the small set of stairs to stand before the priest beside Francis. Francis gave her an enlightening smile while Alice returned another. With that began the ceremony.

The party after the wedding was filled with people, music, dancing, and refreshments. Everyone who went to the wedding came to the party along with a few other people, who just wanted to attend the reception.

Alfred, at first, didn't want to go to the reception, but after being persuaded by an unusually happy Alice, he couldn't help but go, though having the same thoughts run through his head as he did going to the wedding: envy, anger, lovesickness, and rather, loneliness.

For most of the time, Alfred walked around aimlessly with no thoughts of confronting Alice and Francis. He kept a fake, small smile on as he got himself some punch from the refreshment table, He looked around stopping for a bit, listening to the smooth, rhythmic music. _'They must be slow-dancing now,'_ Alfred thought, drinking the cool liquid flow into his hot mouth down his dry throat.

A tap was felt on his shoulder, as Alfred huffed, hoping it wasn't any of the two newly wedded, or even both. He turned around and sighed in relief. It was Kiku, the man whom he sat next to during the ceremony. He closes his eyes and smiles at the smaller male.

"Hey Kiku! Where've ya been, dude? You enjoying yourself?" Alfred cheered loudly.

" Ah, hai, but Alfred-san, I wanted to talk to you. Do you think we can talk privately?" Kiku asks, tilting his head.

"Yeah, sure! No prob! And I know a good place to talk where no one goes!" After walking around aimlessly for about a couple of hours or less before this time, Alfred pretty much knew about the place and where everything was. He allowed Kiku to follow him as he made his way into the hotel the party was being held at. He opens the glass door for Kiku to walk in and closes it after him and took the lead again.

Kiku remained solemnly quiet as Alfred kept talking about new games coming out soon and about food. Kiku smiled a bit but stopped when Alfred stopped walking and talking. He noticed Alfred looking down a hallway as something had caught his baby blue eyes.

Staring at a gowned figure, Alfred's eyes looked duller than earlier. The gowned figure made her way to Alfred as Alfred hesitated to step back like he wished he could. He gulped but continued to smile as emerald green eyes were locked on his own eyes.

"Alfred!" Alice took several steps toward the said man. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"Oh, but I'm kind of busy..." Alfred muttered under his breath, getting a glance back at Kiku, who stood behind motion less like a statue.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you here, Alfred," Kiku bows down toward Alfred. Alfred shook his head, trying to tell Kiku that he didn't want to talk with Alice at the moment. Kiku decided that it would be the best for Alfred to talk with his friend for a bit and began to head out. Alfred sighed shakily as he turned to Alice.

" So what's up?" Alfred slides his hands into his pocket, leaning his back on the closest wall around. Looking at Alice, he watched as he sighed.

" I can't help but notice that you've awfully down lately. Is there something bothering you?" Alice asked him, worrying that it might have been an awkward question.

" Naaw~! I'm good. No problem here!" Alfred chuckled lightly.

"Alfred, both you and I know that that is a lie. Even just now with Kiku, I saw you shaking your head, as if you did not want to talk with me. So tell me, what's the matter?" Alfred's head lowered, staring at the floor and his black shoes. He shakes his head wearily.

"Alfred, look at me," she places her skinny hand on his soft and squishy cheeks, "look at me."

He tries to not look her in the eye because he knew that once he met those beautiful pair of forest green eyes, the tears would suddenly spill from his eyes. Alfred didn't want to tell Alice about how he felt about this whole event because the results would be rather like something out of a cheesy and cliché romance movie, where she'll feel guilty and comfort him. Even so, that wouldn't help one bit.

"Alfred Jones, you better tell me what's going on in that thick head of yours or-!"

"Fine, I'll tell you..." Alfred succumbed to the demands of the girl." Ummm... Before the wedding and all that, when we were all buddies. Y'know, you, me, and Francis?"

"Yes? What about us?" Alice's voice rose in curiosity.

"It's kind of more like you and me..." Alfred began to murmur. Alice crosses her arms, waiting for an explanation. "Ever since we've met, and s-since w-we w-were such good friends and all..." Alfred felt himself blushing as heat began to take place in his ears and on his face. Alice knew this was such a big deal for Alfred. If this strong man started stammering, this must be something difficult to explain to her. "I've always liked you...but it's too late now..."

Alice was caught shocked, finding herself in a love triangle. She couldn't find the right words to say to her best friend before her now. It _was _too late to say it.

"Alfred... why didn't you say anything about it?" Alice asked, seeing tears well up in the American's blue eyes. Alfred shook his head.

"Because!" Alfred rose his voice, shakily. Finally, his eyes met Alice's. His tears began to fall from his eyes as they began to blur his vision. "I wanted to see you happy. You were already dating Francis, and when I was going to tell you how I felt, Francis came along and...and..." Alfred buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to go and relive that memory. August 23rd. The pain in his heart made him fall ill.

"Alfred..." Alice dropped her shoulders. Grieve filled her eyes as she reached her hand out to Alfred's shoulder. Before she could even do that, Francis came by.

"Bon jour, Alfred!" Francis smiled, taking Alice's hand.

Alfred's tears rolled down his cheek as he ran from the two couples. He ran down the hallway with tears streaking his face.

"Alfred, wait!" Alice called from behind. Alfred just kept running. He turned to the right of the hallway, out the glass door.

'_Why? DAMN IT! WHY? Why am I so goddamn slow? He always beats me to her. _

_ Always...'_

Kiku walked in the dark and grassy field of the garden, where the reception was held, wondering where Alfred went. He saw Alfred run past him inside the hotel, but Alfred didn't notice him walking. Kiku wanted to see Alfred now. He still wanted to talk to him. After thirty minutes or so of looking for Alfred, Kiku finally found the American sobbing with beer bottles in a gazebo. Alfred was sitting with his head thrown back and his hands covering his face, muttering repetively, "Why?"

"Alfred-san?" Kiku bent down next to the crying man. Alfred turned to Kiku immediately.

"Kiku..?" Alfred furrowed his brows, shocked by Kiku's presence. He looked down to his feet.

"Is there something wrong?" Kiku tried to look at Alfred's eyes. Alfred shook his head sadly.

"No, you don't have to pity me." Alfred held one hand up. "That's the last thing I need right now." He lets his hand fall to the ground and takes a drink from his bottle.

"You loved Alice... didn't you, Alfred-san?" Kiku understood the situation. The way Alfred talked to Alice and how Alfred ran angrily right after his chat with Alice gave Kiku hints before coming to a conclusion.

Alfred, shocked, sat up straight immediately. The tears began to come up again as Alfred choked and cried again. "Damn it... why was I so slow?"

Kiku sat next to his friend and pat his back, without a sound seeping out of his mouth. 'So this was what would happen to Alfred when he was heart broken...' Kiku felt a little pain strike his chest.

Alfred had lost his crush to his friend. He lost two of his friends to each other. He couldn't do anything now. It was all over. He'd lost. Alfred cried, groaning in pain. Without a notice, Alfred embraced Kiku and began to cry. He only had Kiku left. He held Kiku tightly, like he was his own life.

Kiku didn't know how to react to all this. He raised his arms. He was about to let them fall back down. Instead, he gripped onto the American's white shirt in a warm embrace. Kiku closed his eyes, feeling the pain Alfred had to endure throughout the day. He began to ask himself why humans had to feel such emotions. He stroke the blonde hair of his friend, whispering that everything will be alright.

Alfred and Kiku both stayed there in that position for quite a bit. They silently and gradually fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**R&R Please? :3 I'll give you a cookie~!**_


End file.
